Starting a family
by xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX
Summary: Harry and Draco are going to Sirius's place, but there seeing Ron and Hermione first; Harry then finds out male wizards can get pregnant and Draco is sick or is he, what is Draco hiding will Harry find out, mpreg fic.*Unfixed Mistakes*
1. Chapter 1

Starting a family

(Please enjoy this story it took me three days, I don't want to annoy you so I will make this short, it's an mpreg fic just so you know ^_^)

It was a beautiful spring morning and the sky was blue and crystal clear, and the sun was shining bright.

It's been five years since Lord Voldamort was defeated and Hogwarts School was finally at peace. Harry potter soon got married to Draco malfoy two years after, they were living peacefully and happy.

Harry one day got an owl from Hermione telling him to meet her, and Ron at a muggle restaurant so they could meet up. As soon as Harry was done reading the letter Draco came out the bathroom feeling sick and horrible, Harry owl back and went to tend for his sick husband; "Draco what's wrong are you sick?" Harry asked in worry "No, I just feel really nauseous every morning I wake up", Draco answered back in annoyance. "It's the forth time this week I'm worried about you, we can go to the healer so she can check you out", Draco came up in a sitting position and started to regret doing that movement seeing his stomach was still doing flip-flops. "Harry we talked about this I'm fine, it's probably just a stomach virus it will pass".

Harry didn't totally agree, but he knew it wasn't worth arguing over so he just let it slide, "oh yeah, Drac Hermione and Ron asked us to meet them at a muggle restaurant so we have to get ready".

Draco fell back down in his pillow and sighed, "do we have to, I mean we have to go to Sirius's place for the feast he's holding and we can see them there" harry smiled at that comment. He took a pillow and hit Draco with it saying "yes, it's been two years since we saw them and it's nice to have a little get together once in a while" Draco sighed once more and went to the bathroom slowly mumbling, 'were having a damn get together at Sirius place' "what was that?" harry asked in his deadly, sweet tone, "nothing" Draco called back as he closed the door.

Meanwhile at the restaurant where Ron and Hermione were waiting at, Hermione was getting impatient.

"Ronald where are they, there five minutes late?" Hermione asked angrily as she was playing with her glass of water, "don't worry honey they will be here any minute" Ron answered unsure, "they better".

"Harry isn't that the place?" Draco asked as he pointed to a restaurant with tables outside and at one of those tables they saw Ron and Hermione sitting there.

"Yeah, that's the place" Harry shouted there names and waved, and they waved back; the couple walked over to there table and sat down.

Everyone hugged and they sat down once more "hey mate what took you so long" Ron, asked as he took a sip of his drink, "oh sorry, that we're so late, Draco takes forever to fix his hair" everyone laughed except Draco. "Well Harry unlike you I take time to fix myself up" the ex-slytherin said as he did one of his famous smirks, "my hair won't stay when I fix it, anyway Hermione I see you two been busy" Harry said as he looked at his best friend round stomach.

"Yes, I'm about five months" Hermione smiled and then put her hand on her large stomach, "and so far those five months been hell, with all the mood swings, cravings, and other things" Ron put in.

Hermione looked at him and started to cry; Draco and Harry look at each other and then at a very pregnant, crying Hermione "mione, why are you crying?" Ron asked "Because you think I'm fat and disgusting," Hermione answered, "I never said that" the red head answered in confusing "yes you did, when you said mood swings, cravings, and other things; that's another way of saying, I'm not the skinny size two robe I use to be" Ron felt guilty at what he said and try to comfort is crying wife.

Draco then said, "What's the gender of the baby?" Hermione quickly stopped crying and said, "well were not a hundred percent sure but I'll say a girl" the two husbands' looked at Draco in shock and amazement, and Harry whisper to Draco saying, "How the hell did you do that?" "Easy she's pregnant and more sensitive about anything to do with her body, change the topic about something else or the baby and she'll be fine" Harry was still amazed on how his husband knew so much about babies.

"Hey, are you guys still going to the little get together Sirius is holding?" Harry finally asked breaking the short silence after Hermione's emotional episode; "yeah, were going to head home first and then go over" Ron explained; Draco then felt that familiar feeling in his stomach and bolted to the nearest restroom.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Ron asked, "to be honest, I don't know but every morning he wakes up he say that he feel's nauseous and horrible" Hermione was thinking and then said "those are sighs of pregnancy, morning sickness" Harry just looked at his friend and stated, "Draco's a male it's impossible" Hermione looked and smiled.

"Not for male wizards, there's chances of males getting pregnant" Harry was still confused "you mean if me and Draco shag a few times the chances of one of us getting pregnant is the same percent as a women?"(A/N: shagging means... well you should know when a couple do it... just in case no one knew that ^_^) Hermione nodded her head and added in "yep, the same percent such Ronald is over proactive and won't let me leave the house without him I was reading about male pregnancy in a book" Harry laughed and ate some of the bread from his plate.

Draco came back and sat down looking paler then ever "honey, do you feel better?" the pureblood nodded and put his head on his lovers shoulder and closed his eyes. "So harry who's going to be at the get together?" Ron asked, "I think Scorpius, Neville, Fred and George, your parents, Ginny, Oliver, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Charlie, my parents, and the kids" (A/N: yes James and Lily are alive the story won't be perfect without them).

" Well Harry, Draco me and Hermione will be leaving, the party is in one hour" the weasly's got up, paid for the food and walked to there car.

As Harry and Draco was driving to number twelve Grimmauld place; Harry had a question on his mind that was bothering him, "Draco, um... can I ask you something?" "What?" Draco mumbled, "Why don't you want to see a healer about you condition?" the car was silent for a moment.

"Because I don't want to hear the same thing over again" the blond head explained, "you mean you went there?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, last week" Draco had tears forming in his eyes, "I was to afraid to tell you, because I didn't want you to stop loving me" Harry didn't know what to say because he felt upset that Draco thinks he would ever stop loving him for any reason, "what did the healer say?" Draco hesitated put mumbled "I'm pregnant" Harry's heart was full of joy and happiness.

"What?" Draco repeated himself but a little louder, "I'm pregnant" Harry smile grew wider, but faded afterwards "why didn't you want to tell me?" Harry then forgot about his question and turned his attention to his crying husband.

The two arrived at Grimmauled and Harry was still trying to comfort his lover, but the tears kept falling; the doors opened up and Sirius welcomed the two in.

"Hey, Harry how are you?" Sirius asked, Harry didn't answer but walked inside and followed Draco, Harry grab Draco's arm and said "Draco can we talk in private?" the blond nodded his head and walked to the empty living room and sat down.

"Draco why were you afraid to tell me you were pregnant?" Draco took a deep breath and look at his lovers green orbs "because I was afraid you would reject me and the baby, I was looking for the correct time to tell you... but I been so tired and sick lately I didn't have time, I'm sorry" Harry squeezed the blonds hands, "I understand why your afraid, but I want a child and I will always love you and I love you even more since your delivering 'our' baby" Harry smiled and kissed his tears away.

"Don't cry I know you're stronger than that" Draco blotted up "I'm a Malfoy and we don't cry!" Harry smiled once more "your not a Malfoy to me you're a potter and we cry" Draco kissed his husband once more; the two walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"HARRY, DRACO ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT!" Hermione shouted as she hugged the two "yes, mione never better" Hermione sighed in relief, "what happened why was Draco crying then?" Sirius asked eyeing his godson and nephew.

"Because we found out that were having a baby" the room was silent until Scorpius yelled congratulations trying not to drop her son (A/N: scorpius is a female in my stories just so you know), soon everyone joined in and Hermione was talking to Draco about everything to know about pregnancy, and scorpius even added a few things she knew herself.

Lily and James was excited because they will have grandkids, and Harry was happy because he will be a father; "Draco" Harry asked as he was stroking the blonds hair lightly, "yeah"the ex-slytherin answered "I always fancied the name Python" Draco smiled "it could be a girl" "it's a boy I know it" Draco kissed Harry lightly on the lips "I love you" Harry broke the kiss and said "I love you to".

(Thanks for reading sorry for all the author notes but I'm glad I finally finish the story it took me three days, any way review I might make a sequel when the child is born, so review and tell me what I should do advice would be nice~ scorpius malfoy)


	2. sequel

**Chapter 2: the sequel**

**Guess what I realized how good this story was and I wanted to thank everyone by making a sequel. This part is after Harry and Draco's child is born. So yes enjoy this sequel and thanks again for all the great review's ^_^ **

Python Malfoy-potter

It has been eight months since Draco malfoy found out he was pregnant. Draco and Harry just welcomed a new addition to the family, the child's name is Python Malfoy-Potter, but since Draco decided to stick to Harry's last name it's just Python Potter.

Ever since Draco's birth with Python, they lost touch with Hermione and Ron. Python has dirty blond hair and green eyes; he looks more like Draco than Harry though. Python is small for his age but he takes after Harry the most in personally so he would be a wonderful Gryffindor.

Five years later and Python is about five years old, Harry and Draco got a letter from inviting them to the Burrow. " Who's the letter from?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and ripped opened the tightly sealed envelop.

The letter read: **Dear Harry and Draco, it has been a long time since you came over for a visit. Why don't you come over to the burrow so we can all get together and have a cup of tea so we can catch up. Please come everyone is going to be here, so please respond as soon as possible. **

**Sincerely, Molly weasly **

Harry took the letter and went in the kitchen to show his husband; Draco turned around from Python and read it quietly to himself. Draco placed the letter on the table and looked at Harry, " an invite from Molly, sure we can go," Harry took a seat.

" Is there a problem Harry?" Draco took a seat next to his lover.

" No, it's just… we haven't talked to them in years it's sort of awkward don't you think?" Draco smiled and placed his hands on Harry's.

"It is but there are friends and family, and besides we have nothing to do today and they didn't meet Python yet," Harry nodded and looked at his son. He smiled and wiped some crumbs of his face.

" Yeah your right Draco, your always right," Draco smiled and lifted Python and carried him out of the room; Harry followed.

"Of course I am, that's what makes me so special," Harry was sticking his tongue at Draco.

Draco put Python down and kissed Harry on the lips, " why don't you get started on that letter," Harry faced turned red and he pushed his glasses up.

" How the hell do you do that?" Draco smiled and than smirked.

"It's a gift, and what did I tell you about cursing in front of Python," Harry looked down in guilt.

" Not to curse," Draco nodded and pushed Harry out of the room.

" Get started on that letter," Draco closed the door in Harry's face. Harry walked down the hallway into his office. He started to write back to telling her they will be there in one hour.

When he was done he closed up the letter and tied it to his owl. He put down his quill and thought ' Draco how the hell do you do it?' He then realized the time and started to get ready.

When an hour passed everyone was ready, Draco was waiting by the door holding Python in his arms.

" Harry where are you? We have to go," Harry finally showed up but he had a box in his hands.

"What's that daddy?" Python asked as he reached out to touch the unopened box.

" It's your car seat so you can be safe when we drive to auntie's Molly's house," Harry smiled but Draco didn't look too happy.

" Harry you didn't put the car seat in the car!" Draco asked angrily.

" Um… funny story about that…" Draco stopped Harry, " no, I don't want to hear it just hurry up so we can go!" Harry looked into his husband's cold grey eyes and rushed to the car.

Thirty minutes passed and Harry was finally ready to leave, he took Python from Draco and put him in the new car seat. Harry turned the key put his seat belt on and wanted for Draco to put his on. He drove out of his drive way and onto the road.

" Hey Drac," Draco was reading a book.

" Why can't we just floo power to the burrow?" Draco was still reading.

" Because we have Python now and I want to be a little more safe," Harry's made an O shape with his mouth and continued to drive.

" Why Harry is there a problem?" Harry said no.

" Good, now be quiet so I can finish reading," Harry didn't say anything after that he just kept his eye's on the rode and looked back at Draco every now and than.

It took Harry an hour and a half to get to the burrow. The sun was half way down and Python fell asleep in the back; Even Draco was half sleep. Harry stepped out of the car and woke up the two.

" Come on Python wake up we're at auntie Molloy's house," Python opened his eye's reveling his green eyes to Harry. Harry picked him up and went to wake up Draco.

" Come on Drac time to get up," Draco yawned and opened his eyes. He stepped out of the car and knocked his book down while doing so. Harry knocked on the door and was greeted by loving arms.

" Oh my gosh, Harry it's so good to see you again," Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing there.

" Hermione it's good to see you again to," Hermione smiled and saw Draco walking towards the door.

" Great to see you again to Draco, and Harry who might this little guy be?" Harry put Python down on the floor.

" Come Mione I want to introduce Python to everyone," Hermione nodded and the three walked to the living room.

When everyone saw Harry and Draco they jumped up and started to hug them; Draco held Python in his hands. Harry soon got everyone's attention and they all went silent.

" Guys this is our son Python," Draco put Python down and everyone started to congratulate and hug the two Husbands. Hermione and Ron then started to introduce Rose to Harry and Draco.

Everyone started to laugh and talk when the kids went into the other room.

" So Harry, Draco how are you?" Mrs. Weasly asked as she sipped her tea.

"Very good, but a little tired since we had Python," the room was full with laughter again. Everyone started to catch up with everyone. And Harry and Draco finally got a moment alone.

" Gosh harry I'm so freaking tired," Draco told his husband as he lied on his lap.

" Your always tired," Draco mocked Harry silently.

" Shut the hell up Harry," Draco said as he closed his eyes.

" Ha, you just said a curse word," Draco looked up at harry and smirked.

" But it wasn't around Python," Harry went silent. Draco kissed Harry on the lips.

" Harry we have to perfect family," Harry looked at Draco and kissed him once more.

"Yes we do," Draco lied back down and said ' I love you,' Harry smiled and said 'I love you to.'

**Thanks for reading. Yes I know the burrow got destroyed in the sixth book but I wanted to add that in anyway. I hoped you liked my sequel and like I said before thanks for the reviews and thanks for liking my story. So please read my other ones review and tell me should I make another story when Python attends Hogwarts? So yes thanks for reading again and I hoped you like it ~scorpiusmalfoy **


End file.
